The Last One
by The True Dovahkiin
Summary: i am the only one left, i killed them all just because he told me to and now i'm all alone in my madness because i wasn't strong enough to save them, i now know there are no more heroes in the world because i watched them all die. don't own hetalia, post apocalyptic, last country


**The last one**

I am the last one all that is left. It is because of me they are all dead, I killed them, all of them. Why did I listen to him, why did the people listen, I don't know but I remember it like it was yesterday.

The people loved him, he was a likable man, and I liked him to we could get drinks together or watch a play but I always knew there was something off about him, he would always have secret meeting with other world leaders and it always seemed like he was hiding something but I always thought nothing of it until Russia declared war on America and annexed Canada and Alaska in to a new Russian empire.

"we have to help, America" I said

"no we are staying out of this, let the two fight" he sat at his desk not even looking at me

"then you're just going to do nothing" I slammed my hands down on the desk to make him look at me

"you're right I need to issue them an ultimatum" my boss stood up and within the hour had cameras set up

"to the Russian and American Governments I issue this ultimatum, my country shall not participate in this war but he who becomes the nuclear aggressor shall be my enemy and they will be at war with my country" he ended the broadcast and stepped out of shot

"what are you doing?" I asked

"I don't want this country ravaged by war but I will not sacrifice the safety of the world for this country"

"I understand" I believed him and that was my final mistake, if I had fought him then I could have saved them all and my own soul

The war between Russia and America lasted 8 years, during which he was re-elected twice, before I had to join and not on the side I wanted. Russia was pushing back the American forces and that's when they launched, the Russians managed to intercept them but the damage had been done and now I was at war with America.

Once I joined the fight the war was over in a year and North America was divided between me and Russia. I still remember the look on Alfred's face when I shot him down; betrayal, disgust, anger and shock but I also saw pity and to this day I wonder if he knew what was happening to me.

With America dead my boss set me on the war path, with help from Russia and China, I cut my way through Western Europe and Africa while China dealt with the Asian countries and Russia took control of South America. Within 15 years the world now consisted of three nations, three empires, and I didn't like it. I stormed in to his office and screamed in his face, "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED A NEW EMPIRE"

"I had a dream as a kid, it came to me every night, I would play with a little girl, I would spend all day playing with her but when the sun set and I would say goodbye I saw her tear herself apart" he looked out the window and off in to the distance, "that girl was the earth and I wanted her to stop"

"and how do you plan on saving the world?" I asked, now wishing I hadn't

"I've been talking to the Russian President, we have amassed troops at the Chinese border" he got and left me in his office, horrified at what will happen

The war with China lasted 5 years, I shot Yao in his office, my soldiers had stormed the city and I just kicked down the door and shot him down before he knew what was going on, it wasn't like America I don't think he even saw me his face only showed surprised from the sudden embrace of death. I returned home and sat there, in the dark, not feeling anything until I got a phone call from my boss, "we are now at war with Russia, just one last war" he said before hanging up

I fought the Russians but I had no heart anymore, I was just a blood soaked shell of a nation, I was nothing and after another 10 years of fighting I broke down a door and found Russia cowering in the corner of a dark room, he had lost the will to fight as well, "please just go away, I don't want to kill anymore"

Why am I doing this? , because my boss told me to or because I wanted to, I can't remember but either way I am scum, the worst being alive.

"PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE" Russia started to cry as he rocked back and forth in his corner

"fine, I'll see you later" I closed the door on the weeping nation and returned home

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FINISH HIM OFF WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE" my boss shouted at me

"there was no point" I got up and walked to the door

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING" he shouted

"away, I don't deserve to stand on the ground I killed them upon" I walked through the door frame, "I'm leaving forever" I closed the door and left his office never seeing him again

I live on the sea now, the only place I didn't betray a friend, I do nothing but drink and sleep just to ease some of the pain. I had not been to land for about 100 or so years and I felt that something was wrong, I sailed up the Thames and in to London, I found nothing but rubble and the dead.

"what the hell happened" I thought as walked through the now dead city

I walked to the houses of parliament and looked through the rubble, finding nothing but dead politicians and despair, "how did it all go downhill so fast" I whispered to myself as I sat on the burnt ruins of something

"I don't know bra but if the hero was here I could have stopped it" I turned around to see Alfred right behind me

"YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE NOT REAL I'M JUST THAT CRAZY" I shouted as I scrambled away from him

"I feel pretty real and I'm the hero so I can't die until countless squeals and reboots are made" he gave me a thumbs up and a smile

"JUST GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed

"well see ya man just so you know no hard feeling" America turned and started to walk away

"a-a-am" I couldn't get the words out as I watched him walk away

"excuse me who are you shouting at" I looked to my right and saw a small child climbing out of the rubble

"who are you?" I asked backing away from them

"I don't know, no one gave me a name and I've been alone my whole life" he started to cry

I stood up and walked over to him, "it's alright, from now on I'll be with you and you won't have to be alone" I kneeled down and looked him in the eye

"do you promise?" he asked wiping away his tears

"yes I promise" I said

"then you can be like my big brother" the boy wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me

"sure I'll be your big brother Arthur" I whispered wrapping my arms around him

**End **

**I was bored and this came to thought so put it down, what do you think, review, share and do things**


End file.
